Mario Sports Mix Ch 3: The Good and Bad Times, Mario Fanfic
by Jim1596
Summary: Our tournament started. The game is still on but can we win? What will happen after our results? Are we going to beat the Final Fantasy team?


**Mario Sports Mix**

**Chapter 3: The Good and Bad Times  
**

The ball caught by Wario. He began charging at us. He threw the ball with all of his might. The ball was aiming towards Luigi and he was hit. He lost 25 HP. Mario picked the ball up and threw the ball back with all of his anger. Wario caught the ball with no problem.

"What was that?" Wario bragged.

"Shut up, fatass." Mario said.

He was furious and he threw the ball harder than before and Mario was hit. The ball was in the air and I dived. I caught the ball, leaving Mario unharmed. I took time on my strategies. Then I ran towards Wario but threw the ball at Diddy Kong. He didn't expect to see that coming and Diddy lost 25HP. DK grabbed the ball and stepped on a panel. He gained 1 coin. He threw the ball hard and it hit my chest. I stumbled back and fell back. The force really hurt my chest. I got up, feeling weird. Yoshi grabbed the ball and stepped on 2 panels. He gained a coin and the red shell. He put the ball in his mouth and spit at Waluigi. The ball became a red shell.

"AAAHHHH! The ball is following me!" Waluigi hollered.

The shell kept following him around and around. Then Waluigi slowed down and the shell hit his butt. Waluigi lost half of his HP. DK got the ball and threw it towards me. I dived and the ball retrieved by Mario. Mario stepped on 3 panels, all were coins. Then he felt power inside and was ready for his move. He jumped and fire was surrounding him. He spins and was ready to aim his target. He threw at DK, Diddy and Wario. Diddy Kong and Waluigi eliminated with Wario and DK remaining. The round reseted and Waluigi has the ball. He threw the ball and we dodged. Luigi got the ball. We huddled together, leaving Luigi unseen. We kept running towards them. They're confused but angry.

"Hurry the damn up!" Waluigi yelled.

"Ok, then." I said.

We backed up and Luigi jumped. The two ready to dodge but Luigi did not have the ball. Then DK was hit and his HP has dropped to zero. Waluigi, confused about who threw the ball. It turns out that Mario threw the ball. He had it behind his back the time.

"Impossible?! Wait. That's why they formated. Then Luigi gave the ball to one of them. Then he jumped to attack but he didn't have the ball. It was just a diversion to get us eliminated quicker. Lucky bastards." Waluigi thought.

With Waluigi, alone, he had the ball. He took time to focus on his strategy. We, on the hand, pumped to win our first game. Waluigi stepped on the panel, He gained an extra coin. He still didn't attack. Then he stepped on another panel. Then another one then another and another one. Still, not attacking. We were getting impatient.

"Could you hurry up, man!" Mario hollered.

"Yeah, we have a game to win." Luigi commented.

"Don't worry." Waluigi said.

We're stumped.

"What are you talking about." I said.

"This is what I mean, you losers!" Waluigi yelled with anger.

He activated his special move. He had four mechanical arms, each with one ball holding. He was about the attack.

"Oh, shit." I said.

"RUN!" Luigi screamed.

We ran to dodge. Waluigi made his first move. He threw at Mario and he was hit. Eliminated. Next, Luigi was hit, eliminated. Then Yoshi but missed. He wanted to get Yoshi but I didn't want that to happen. Waluigi threw the last ball. Yoshi couldn't move and I ran towards him. I jumped to take the hit instead of Yoshi. I got eliminated.

"NO! Not fair!" Waluigi complained.

"No way." Mario said with shock.

"That was awesome." Luigi said to support Mario's statement.

The Final Fantasy team saw the performance.

"Woah." Black Mage said.

"Lame." Ninja said.

"That was brave of him." White Mage said.

"Shut up, baby." Ninja said.

"No." White Mage responded.

"Don't talk to me like that, honey." Ninja said with a boyfriend talk.

He wanted to go for a kiss but White Mage refrained with her hand.

"Ah, hell no, Ninja." White Mage said.

"Fine. You're still my baby girl." Ninja said.

White Mage had no reaction but she hated Ninja. I was hit almost on my nuts. I walked wierdly to the bench with my hands holding my crotch. Yoshi was remaining and Waluigi.

"You can do it, Yoshi!" Mario cheered.

Yoahi has the ball with anxiety. He was afraid to lose but he had to try. He made his move and threw the ball. Waluigi caught it. He then stepped on the panel and he had a green shell powerup.

"It is all over, Dino breath." Waluigi said.

He threw the ball, which became a green shell and Yoshi was almost hit.

"YOSHI! Mamma Mia!" Luigi said.

"Isn't that my line?' Mario questioned to Luigi.

"Maybe." Luigi said with fear.

Somehow, Yoshi ate the ball. Waluigi is shocked.

"Woah,woah,woah,woah,WOAH!" Waluigi said

"What's wrong, skinny man?" Luigi said.

"That is so not faaaaaaiiiiiirrrrrrr." Waluigi complained like a little boy.

Then Yoshi spit the shell and hit Waluigi so fast. He is out. Yoshi had won the game for us. We ran to him and gave him a hug. Yoshi was glad to win. There was a tear in his eye. But, it was a tear of joy. Then we grabbed him and threw him upwards for the MVP of the game. The announcer made his call.

"The Winners are THE MUSHROOM KNIGHTS!" announcer yelled.

The Final Fantasy team liked it except Ninja.

"Ha, they were lucky to win that game." Ninja said.

"I don't think so." White Mage said.

"Not really, girl." Black Mage said.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Come on, those guys have no skill compared to King of Skills, me." He said..

"Are you that damn serious, you ignorant mage?!" She said with anger.

Ninja held her hand.

"Baby, it's okay. No need being angry with us." Ninja said.

"Yes there is." She said as she broke free for Ninja's grasp.

"Why, baby?" Ninja said.

"Do not call me baby again, Ninja." She said and left.

"Geez." Ninja said.

"Why can she not see that we're the greatest team ever. We have the fastest, strongest, and skilled group ever?" Black Mage said.

"I know, right?" Ninja agreed.

**Mushroom Kingdom Castle: Evening**

I was glad that I won my first game with the Nintendo stars. I showered and was ready to rest. Then, I was interuppted by Mario. He was knocking on the door rapidly. I quickly ran to the door and I opened it.

"Hey, Mario." I said.

"Hi. You need to watch the game." He said.

"Who?"

"The Final Fantasy team."

"Interesting. Come on in, we'll watch it."

"Thanks. Come on Luigi and Yoshi."

They walked in and I turned on the TV. It was Sunday Night Sports Mix or SNSM. It reminded me of Sunday Night Football. Mario wanted popcorn so I made some for him. Then the game started. The sport was ice hockey. It was the Final Fantasy against the Speedsters, who are Toad, Toadette and Cactuar. Ninja caught the puck and passed it to Black Mage. He went forwards and faked his shot. He gave it to Ninja and made the shot. 1-0.

"Whoa! That fast?" I asked to my friends.

"Damn yes, boy." Mario responded.

Then the tipoff began. Ninja got it again but Toad charged at him and stole the puck. Then Black Mage casted a magic spell and tok it back. He charged his shot. During his charge, Toad and Toadette went at him but Ninja swung his stick at both of them. They fell. The audience booed at him.

"What? He can't do that? That's not fair? Is the ref going to do anything?" I said loudly.

"No. That's the dumbest part. This ref is siding for the Final Fantasy team every time.

The ref didn't do anything and the game resumed. Black Mage released his power and scored easily since no one could stop his magic spells. 2-0. Then the next tipoff started and Ninja got it again. He then passed to White Mage and she dodged all attacks. Then Ninja and Black Mage went out front to make a combo. White Mage charged the puck while the other team all went at her. She passed through Toad's legs and Black Mage received the puck but passed it to Ninja. Ninja scored the third goal. 3-0. The first minute wasn't even up yet.

"Okay, this is bullshit." I said.

"I know. I can't stand Ninja." Mario responded.

"How are we going to stop them?" Luigi said.

We didn't answer and continued to watch the game. 10 minutes later, the score was 10-0. The audience in the stadium booed at the team. Ninja was starting to get angry. Then a little kid goomba insulted Ninja and that pushed him over the limit. He threw a ninja star and the goomba was almost hit. Then he jumped on him and beat the hell out of the little goomba kid. The people tried to stop them but Black Mage restrained them from helping. It ended and the goomba was crying and bleeding badly.

"No one insults me, you stupid creäture." Ninja said angrily.

He went back to the rink and the people were in shock. They had no response and watched the game silently. We were looking at something unbelievable.

"The hell?!" I complained.

"He does that sometimes." Mario said to calm me down but it didn't.

"It's stupid. No one should hurt a little creäture like that."

"Only Ninja and Black Mage." Luigi said.

I said nothing else except shaking my head. The second half started. Ninja took the puck and pushed Toad. He went forward and scored. 11-0. Tipoff, Ninja gets it again. He gives it to Black Mage. He used his skillshot. Even though the goalie stopped it, Black Mage used another spell to score. 12-0. Next tipoff, Ninja got the puck again. He shot it as quickly as possible but missed. Toad finally got the puck and went forward. His speed allowed to pass through Ninja and Black Mage. However, Ninja caught him from behind and swung his stick at his legs and fell. That's impossible. Toad's speed stat is higher than Ninja and Ninja couldn't picked up the pace. Ninja then, gave it to Black Mage for another skill charged goal. 13-0. After another 10 minutes, the Final Fantasy destroyed the Speedsters; 23-0. Both players gave a handshake for a good game. Everyone left. I turned off the TV.

"That's it!" I said.

"What?" Mario questioned.

"I'm gonna show that Ninja that he's not perfect." I said.

"But he's too strong." Luigi complained.

I looked at Luigi with a disappointing expression.

"Come on, Luigi. We need to beat these guys and prove that no is perfect AND anyone can change. I'm not going to rest until I porve it." I said.

"You got a point." Luigi said.

"Nice one, bro." Mario said.

"Ehh." I said.

The guys left and I rested for the night.

**The Final Round Robin**

The next 14 matches that we faced, we've won 12 games and lost two games to Bowser's team and Speedsters. Our last game was the Final Fantasy. If we win, we'll be ranked 2nd and have an advantage. If we lose, we have a small chance of qualifying. I was ready to play our match. The sport was soccer. We walked out on the Vice and saw Ninja, White Mage, Black Mage and critter and we have a one man advantage. We huddled together.

"Alright guys, we're gonna show these losers what we can do! Knights on 3! 1! 2! 3!" I yelled.

"KNIGHTS!" We screamed.

The first kickoff was us. I started the ball and passed it to Luigi. He went forward and passed to Mario. Black Mage casted a spell to steal the ball but Mario deked. He passed to me. I was near the goal but Kritter jumped and caught the ball. Kiritter passed it to Ninja. he tried to keep the ball but I hit him and stole the ball. The crowd cheered.

"No one hurts Ninja." Black Mage said angrily.

He casted a storm spell and I dodged every meteor. I kicked the ball before I was hit. I almost made a goal because it hit the post. Kritter got the ball and passed to White Mage. She lobbed to Black Mage. He charged but Mario tried to tackle him. Ninja tackled Mario instead and Black Mage shot the ball. The shot is an automatic goal but Yoshi caught the ball with his tongue.

"No fair." Black Mage said.

"Come on, you guys cheat every game and you say unfair just because you stupid spell didn't work?" I said.

I went forward and White Mage giggled. Ninja hated my comment. Yoshi spit the ball to pass it to Mario. The ball was fully charged and Mario kicked the ball. THe ball curves and kritter had to dive. He made a spectacular save and caught the ball. He gave it to Ninja. Ninja ran to the other side. Luigi tried to steal the ball but Black Mage casted a spell to stop him. Ninja charges the ball but I hit him again. I passed it to Mario. Ninja was so mad that he hit me back.

"No one hit me." Ninja said angrily.

I got up and tried to not start something. I walked away and continued the game. Mario made dekes to avoid from Black Mage. White Mage suddenly stole the ball and went towards the goal. She kicks and makes the goal. 1-0. Ninja is happy and hugged.

"Way to go, baby." Ninja said in a smooth voice.

He went for a kiss but she refrained.

"No." White Mage said.

With 1 minute remaining, we need to make a comeback. Ninja started the ball and passed the ball to Black Mage. He deked and passed it to White Mage. It intercepted by Yoshi and he targeted the goal. Ninja quickly punched Yoshi. The crowd booed. Ninja kicked the ball far. I got the ball and started to make my move. I ran and dodged evert move the other team made. Finally, I kicked the ball but it deflected the post and Mario had it. He charged it fully and tricked the golaie by lob passing to Luigi. He performed a headbutt and equalized before the game expired. We ran to Luigi and gave him a hug. The crowd cheered loudly. Peach and Daisy watched from the high seats.

"That's my Luigi." Daisy said happily.

The game continued with 1 second remaining. Ninja started and the game went into overtime. He passed to Black Mage. Mario quickly charged at him. Black Mage swung his rod at Mario's face causing him to fall. Yoshi charged at him but Ninja kicked his face. Black Mage charged the ball fully and shot the ball. Kritter blocked the ball but Black Mage used another bullshit spell and the ball went in. We lost in overtime, 2-1. I fell on my knees. Ninja gave Black Mage a hug. Black Mage then yelled out.

"No one is a match for the greatest skilled player, me!" He said arrogantly.

White Mage put a letter on my back without me noticing. They left and we're still upset.

"Come on guys, get up." Mario said.

We got up and walked out with no positive expression. Our loss can jeopardize our journey.

To be continued.


End file.
